


LA APUESTA

by Aliena232



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliena232/pseuds/Aliena232
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Bella Swan nunca pensó que acudir a una cita con el ginecólogo nuevo, hombre para más señas, pudiera ser…tan interesante</p>
            </blockquote>





	LA APUESTA

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer creadora de la fabulosa saga Crepúsculo
> 
> Ganador del tercer puesto en el concurso Lemmonada_express2

__

_** ** _

__

_**La apuesta.** _

_**Bella Pov** _

—¿Entonces, como tengo que llamarte profe o mamá? –preguntó Cintia inocentemente mientras la llevaba tomada de la mano, bueno más bien la llevaba arrastrada de mi mano ya que no tenía ninguna gana de ir al colegio nuevo. Era su primera vez y se estaba haciendo la remolona.

—Puedes llamarme profesora Swan, o profe a secas o… — abruptamente detuve mi paso para mirar fijamente a mi hija de tres años que, si bien físicamente era igualita a sus padres, pelo cobrizo y ojos chocolate, por dentro era una mezcla altamente letal y explosiva entre sus tíos Alice y Emmett, algo muy difícil de lograr, igualar, y, por supuesto superar.

—¿Sabes?, mejor no me llames –le contesté adivinando una futura travesura Emmetiana detrás de esa insistencia.

—Pero, ¿y si necesito decirte algo?

Me volví a parar bruscamente ya que había vuelto a reanudar mi apresurado caminar…aquí había gato encerrado, eso estaba más que claro.

—Simplemente levanta la mano y cuando te de la señal me preguntas.

—Pero, ¿y si estas de espaldas y no me ves?

—Esto…ummmm…no te preocupes ya me volveré.

—¿Sabes?, esto no me hace gracia, eres mi madre, ¿por qué no puedo llamarte mamá?

—Porque esto es el cole y yo aquí soy tu profesora no tu madre.

—Entonces tendré que llamarte profe.

—Bueno, pero profe sin más, no quiero ninguna trastada Cintia Alexandra Cullen.

—Jo mamá no voy a hacer nada.

—Eso espero hija, eso espero

Y continué con mi paso acelerado ya que si seguíamos a este ritmo no llegaríamos nunca a la escuela y yo no me podía permitir el lujo de llegar tarde ya que a mis alumnos no se les podía dejar solos ni dos nanosegundos. Eran demasiado pequeños y…demasiado traviesos todo al mismo tiempo.

Suspiré con tristeza al recordar a Edward…como echaba de menos a mi Edward…pero él estaba fuera cumpliendo su sueño y yo no tenía derecho a interponerme en su camino…me consolaba pensando que ya quedaba poco y por fin podríamos estar juntos otra vez.

Suspiré de nuevo y mientras apuraba el paso empecé a recordar nuestro tórrido comienzo.

Primer Flashback

—Lo siento señorita Swan pero la doctora Weber está de vacaciones y sus pacientes han sido derivados al Doctor Edward Cullen –¿un hombre…? ummm…¿un ginecólogo hombre mirándome, metiendo la cabeza y sus manos por…mis partes nobles? yo que tu esperaría Swan, total que más te da quedarte embarazada hoy que pasado mañana.

—Esto y…dígame ¿hasta cuándo estará de vacaciones la doctora Weber?

—Pues no sabría decirle, pero por lo menos tardará como tres meses en volver, ha tenido un bebé ya sabe y…

—¡Madre mía!¿tres meses?, yo no puedo esperar tres meses—. Vamos a ver Bella céntrate, tienes dos opciones o dejas que un hombre, más bien un doctor, hombre al fin y al cabo, pero doctor, te mire por ahí para valorar la posibilidad de la fecundación in vitro o…simplemente te esperas. Claro que también puedes buscar otra ginecóloga. Pero ¿donde coño encuentro una ginecóloga de urgencias?

—¿Señorita, sigue usted ahí? –escuché que me llamaba la enfermera desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Esto…um…sí, aquí estoy ¿cuándo podría recibirme esto…el doctor Cullen?

—Tiene un hueco mañana a última hora de la tarde ¿la viene a usted bien?

—Pues…sí, sí me viene bien –le diré a Jessica que me acompañe.

Y aquí estaba yo en el lugar indicado, a la hora correcta y sola, más sola que una ostra sin perla y ¿por qué?, pues porque mi amiga, mi muy querida amiga Jessica, no podía hacerme el favor de venir conmigo ya que tenía una cita con su ultimo novio, un tal Mike no se qué, y claro la señora no podía sacrificarse cinco minutos. Vamos a ver Bella se valiente, eres una chica grande y las chicas grandes se enfrentan a sus problemas ellas solitas, solo tienes que entrar ahí, abrirte de piernas y dejar que el buen doctor te miré. A lo mejor es un hombre de estos… ya mayor que te da confianza y parece tu abuelo, ¿mi abuelo?, ¡joder qué vergüenza! Bueno también podría ser un hombre joven, guapo, apuesto, ¡Dios que calor!

—Señorita Swan ya puede pasar –la voz de la enfermera que salió de repente de no sé donde me sacó de mis cavilaciones haciéndome pegar un salto enorme –por aquí por favor —me dijo un poco confundida por mi reacción.

Cuando entré a la consulta y me encontré de frente con el buen doctor no puede evitar quedarme clavada en el sitio, eso no era un hombre, ni era un doctor, eso era un adonis, un dios griego bajado del Olimpo para atormentarme, un homenaje para la vista, ¿cómo coño iba yo a adoptar semejante postura en presencia de…?

—Señorita Swan ¿verdad?

—Esto…sí

—Siéntese un momento por favor –y así lo hice obedientemente ya que su tono de voz no dejaba lugar para las dudas o vacilaciones –acude usted a mi consulta porque quiere hacerse una revisión y valorar la posibilidad de una fecundación in vitro ¿no es así? –me dijo levantando la mirada ¡por dios que mirada!, ¡que ojos verdes mas preciosos!, unos ojos en los que una podría perderse como esos de la isla* y no querer nunca volver a ser encontrada.

—Sí…si…así es –le dije sosteniéndole una mirada que él no había apartado de mi. Me miraba, ¡ay por dios!, yo que sé cómo me miraba con esos ojos, con esa boca, con esa lengua con la que se relamía los labios mientras lo hacía. Si no fuera porque estábamos donde estábamos pensaría que en esa mirada había ¿deseo?, ¿lujuria?

—Pase por aquí si es tan amable –me dijo con una voz ronca que reflejaba una excitación que estaba muy lejos de ser normal. Como tampoco era muy normal el bulto en sus pantalones, no es que yo tuviera mucha experiencia en ese tipo de bultos pero… Sus ojos abandonaron los míos y se dirigieron a mis pechos y de su garganta salió un gemido ahogado. ¡Ay madre mía donde me he metido yo! Y encima ya vamos para allá, a la camilla con los famosos estribos. ¡Por dios, por dios! ¿Cómo voy yo a salir de aquí?, vamos a ver Bella ¿de verdad quieres salir?, sin con solo mirarte ya ha conseguido lo que Black no pudo por años y sino pregúntaselo a tus bragas que tienen ya una inundación considerable. Y era cierto y extraño. Desde que rompí con el innombrable de Jacob Black no había vuelto a tener un orgasmo en condiciones, vamos a ver qué digo, ni con ese impresentable había tenido yo un orgasmo en condiciones, pero eran orgasmos al fin y al cabo que le desfogaban a una. Pero el caso es que desde que rompí no he vuelto esto…ummm…a follar con ningún hombre, ninguno me ha llamado la atención y ahora llego aquí y con el primero que pillo. Vamos a ver Bella es que el primero que has pillado no es cualquiera, es…

—Señorita estoy esperando –dijo con un tono autoritario que me dejó con las bragas en el aire.

Sin más dilación me levanté mi falda de vuelo, puesta adrede para la ocasión, a ver no se confundan es que venir a un sito de esos con jeans y tener que quitárselo todo delante de un desconocido, que encima es un hombre que esta para mojar y comer…bueno a lo que iba, me levanté mi falda de vuelo y me quité mis muy mojadas braguitas. Acto seguido me subí a la camilla me abrí de piernas y puse cada pie en un estribo. Noté como él se acercaba a mí lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, sin prisas y yo me estaba excitando cada vez más. Alto ahí ¿excitando?, Bella por Dios que esto es una consulta médica, sin tan necesitada estás metete por internet en un sitio de citas de esos cuando salgas de aquí...

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando después de escuchar un click, síntoma de que se había cerrado con cerrojo la puerta, una mano, que se suponía era la del buen doctor ya que estábamos los dos solos, empezó a subir desde mis pies acariciando suavemente mis tobillos, mis piernas, mis muslos, mis…¡ay madre!¿es que era este un nuevo método de revisión aun desconocida para mí? Bueno no solía yo venir mucho a un ginecólogo pero Ángela nunca me había revisado así.

—Estese quieta señorita –me dijo con una voz tan ronca, tan sensual, que yo…yo no hice caso y me retorcí como pude y sin querer saqué un pie del estribo

—Si no se está usted quieta no la puedo examinar –me dijo mientras subía y bajaba sus uñas por la parte interna de mi muslo –pero ese es un problema que vamos a solucionar –me dijo al tiempo que quitaba la mano de donde estaba y se marchaba. A ver hijo de….no me dejes así –supliqué con la mente mientras intentaba incorporarme un poco a ver qué sucedía.

—Túmbese –me dijo con voz autoritaria mientras regresaba junto a mí. Sentí que tomaba mi pie entre sus manos y lo aferraba al estribo sujetándolo con ¿una cuerda?, ¡oh por dios!, ¿quién se creía este hombre?, ¿el protagonista de ese libro que todas estamos leyendo?, que conste que yo también me incluyó que una no es tonta.

Empezó a deslizar su mano empezando otra vez desde mis pies hasta mis muslos, pero esta vez no se detuvo ahí, subió mi falda dejando mi trasero totalmente al descubierto, al final me la quitó del todo desabrochando la cremallera y empujando mi trasero hacia arriba él mismo. Vamos a ver, vamos a ver, ¿desde cuándo para una revisión de estas hace falta que una se quite la falda?, por lo general una se la levanta un poco y el doctor pone una especie de sabana encima de ti pero… a lo dicho, mi mente se había secado o se había ido de vacaciones porque yo no podía pensar algo mínimamente coherente.

Siguió su recorrido por mi vientre, mi cintura la que acarició de manera lenta durante un buen rato, luego siguió hasta mis pechos que también acarició por encima de la blusa de una forma que yo ya sentía que me iba a venir y con tan solo tocarme así. Dejó mis pechos y subió hasta mi clavícula, mi cuello, para volver a bajar lentamente por mis brazos, los cuales tomó y subiéndolos hacia arriba, juntó mis muñecas y las ató sujetándolas con ¿unas esposas? a una especie de barra de acero que había detrás de mí. ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Todo esto hacía falta para hacerme una revisión? No, no creía que nada de esto hiciera falta. Sí yo soy muy buenecita y me suelo estar bien quieta. Intenté protestar pero de pronto silenció mi protesta con un beso y vaya beso. Su lengua entró sin permiso en mi boca y empezó a rebuscar y rebuscar hasta llegar a mi garganta, y yo…yo que iba a hacer si no devolverle aquel beso lleno de lujuria, deseo, pasión. Cuando ya el aire estaba empezando a ser más que necesario, dejó mi boca y con sus labios empezó a descender por aquellos sitios donde antes estaban sus manos y estas se dirigieron directamente a mi centro y cuando llegó, ¡madre mía cuando llegó!, metió dos dedos en mi interior y empezó a moverlos de una manera y una forma desconocida para mi hasta entonces. Pero por lo menos parecía que ya me estaba revisando.

—Me temo que voy a tener que quitar su blusa para examinarle los pechos mas concienzudamente…señorita Swan –me dijo y como me lo dijo yo exploté, no puede mas y exploté. Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se instaló en su cara. Con esa sonrisa que me estaba volviendo loca me desabrochó poco a poco la blusa depositando un beso cada vez que soltaba un botón en la piel expuesta que iba dejando. Cuando terminó con mi blusa, metió los dedos por debajo de mi sujetador y empezó a estimular los pezones con sus pulgares.

—Buenos pechos señorita Swan, podrían alimentar sin problemas a muchos niños –anda la osa este que se cree que soy un ama de cría. Pero ese pensamiento iracundo tan pronto como apareció se fue ya que lo que ese hombre me hacia…¡maldito Jacob Black! la de tiempo que malgaste contigo y tus pobres intentos de seducción. Madre mía lo que yo me he estado perdiendo.

De nuevo mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando noté como mi sujetador era sacado de lugar donde debería estar y llevado sin más miramientos hasta mis ojos cubriéndolos con él. ¡Madrecita del amor hermoso!¿y ahora que va pasar? Sentí como se alejaba de mi ¿dónde va ahora este hombre?, pero de nuevo sentí sus manos en mis pechos mientras su boca descendía, descendía y descendía y llegaba a…argggggg. Su lengua empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas por un clítoris más que sobreexcitado y ansioso de más. ¿No tendrían que ser sus dedos los que estuvieran ahí explorando en busca de algo…anormal? Definitivamente Swan o esto es un método nuevo y revolucionario de exploración o te ha tocado con el doctor salido. ¿A lo mejor es un tipo de cámara oculta? Pero a pesar de esto, tenía un problema y de los grandes, yo no quería mas lengua ni mas manos en ningún lado, quería su…¡oh por Dios!, exclamé mentalmente mientras escuchaba como se abría una bragueta y el ruido de las ropas al caer al suelo, ¿se estaba desnudando?, ¿era esta una forma nueva y más moderna de revisar?—me pregunté de nuevo , pues sí que se lo pasaban bien los ginecólogos por dios. No sé qué especialidad seria la que correspondía al género masculino pero…yo me iba a estudiarla en cuanto saliera de aquí.

Pero no me dio tiempo a pensar más porque de pronto lo sentí completo encima de mí mientras su erecto pene entraba sin contemplación en mi interior. Jadeé no de sorpresa ni de dolor, no señor, jadeé de puro y simple placer. Yo había venido aquí por una fecundación in vitro y desde luego fecundándome me estaba fecundando, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Ahora faltaba saber si la operación tenía éxito a la primera o se necesitaba…un segundo intento.

—No sé que me está pasando con usted señorita Swan, pero me está haciendo excitarme como nunca me había excitado y es un auténtico placer estar dentro de usted, no quiero salir nunca de aquí –me dijo mientras empezaba a moverse al principio muy lentamente, torturándome en cada movimiento, con cada embestida. Entraba y salía dentro de mi con gran presteza masajeando mis pechos una y otra vez y cada vez que lo hacia mi placer ascendía a límites que hasta ahora para mi estaban sin explorar y era…sencillamente delicioso. Al estar atada de pies y manos el movimiento se me hacía muy difícil y mi cuerpo me pedía más fricción a pesar de la fiereza con la que él ahora me embestía. Era una tortura no poder moverme pero al mismo tiempo me excitaba aun más si cabía, era distinto, era especial, era muy placentero. Y además estaba el hecho de que mis sentidos se habían agudizado pues mi sujetador en la cara me nublaba la visión. Su boca arremetió de nuevo contra mis pezones mientras sus movimientos seguían lentos, sincronizados, tomándose su tiempo y yo como podía le respondía de igual manera.

Sus embestidas de repente se hicieron más fuertes, violentas, agresivas, sus gemidos iban en aumento al mismo ritmo que sus envites y todo era…perfecto. Mi cuerpo respondía a él como si le hubiera estado esperando por años y años y a pesar de no poder moverme nunca, nunca jamás había experimentado un placer similar.

—Córrete conmigo…ahora…me ordenó y yo que soy muy obediente cuando quiero y me apetece, me corrí vamos que si me corrí, mis fluidos iban saliendo y saliendo sin orden ni medida mientras sentía como él se tensaba encima de mí y se descargaba con un grito enorme, desgarrador. La fecundación había terminado.

Después de un rato más o menos largo que necesitamos para recuperar nuestras respiraciones y nuestro ritmo cardiaco normal, se incorporó y escuché como se vestía de nuevo ¿qué pasa conmigo?, ¿me vas a dejar atada aquí?, bueno a lo mejor ahora viene la segunda parte de la revisión, esto…ummm…la de verdad porque dudo que esta haya sido de verdad, más bien ha sido un inesperado encuentro en la tercera fase sin precedentes por lo menos en mi triste y corta historia sexual.

—Ya puedes vestirte y marcharte, y dale las gracias a tu jefe…ha sido un placer compartir contigo esta… experiencia señorita Swan, aquí junto a tu bolso te dejo una pequeña gratificación. Sinceramente espero y deseo que podamos vernos de nuevo ¿quizás en mi apartamento?, podríamos jugar a muchas cosas –me dijo al tiempo que me desataba.

—¿Qué?, ¿de qué me está hablando?, ¿qué pasa con mi revisión?

—¿Su revisión?, creo que ya la he revisado a conciencia, señorita Swan —dijo un tanto asombrado —¿todavía quiere más? Si es así, no tiene más que decirlo, hablaré con su jefe y… lo cierto es que este jueguecito de doctor/paciente es muy entretenido pero peligroso a la vez, conocerla a usted me ha hecho valorar la posibilidad de tener una mujer permanente a mi lado que sea capaz de seguir mi ritmo y satisfacer todas mis…digamos necesidades ¿estaría usted dispuesta?

—¿Qué?, ¿mi jefe?, ¿qué jefe? , yo soy maestra –le informé empezando a comprender un poco la situación, pero que inocente eres Bella Swan. Este tío es un sinvergüenza que contrata putas para jugar con ellas a llamémosles…juegos de rol —oiga usted –le dije incorporándome y tapando mis senos con una mis manos ya que con la fuerza con que me había levantado mi sujetador estaba por ahí perdido….no se sabe dónde, y con mi otra mano me tapaba mis… vergüenzas… –yo he venido aquí para que me hiciera una revisión y valorar la posibilidad de tener un bebe por fecundación in vitro. Soy paciente de la doctora Weber no una….puta barata.

—¿Es usted paciente de la Doctora Weber?, ¿una paciente de verdad? –me preguntó pasándose las manos por el pelo visiblemente aterrado. No sabía yo que había pacientes de verdad y pacientes de mentira, primera noticia.

—Pues sí –le conteste como pude –soy una paciente de verdad, siempre me atendió la doctora Weber y…

—Maldita sea –exclamó con un grito —¿pero porque no se ha quejado usted cuando he empezado esto…ummm…con el juego?

—Porque usted no me ha dado opción a quejas, ha tomado lo que le ha dado la gana, como le ha dado la gana, ha dado por sentado lo que no era y…—pero que mentirosa eres Bella Swan.

—Esto es una broma ¿verdad?, usted quiere chantajearme para no ir por ahí revelando que el famoso Doctor Cullen, hijo del prestigioso cirujano, contrata putas para tirárselas en la consulta jugando a que son sus pacientes. Quiere amenazarme con revelar mi secreto. Y con lo que hemos hecho irá por ahí diciéndole a todo el mundo que soy un putero. ¿Dime cuánto dinero quiere por callar? –me dijo sacando una chequera de uno de los cajones de la mesa.

¡Oh mierda!

Sin terminar de vestirme del todo le tiré a la cara su "gratificación" por los servicios prestados y salí de aquella consulta como alma que lleva el diablo. La enfermera se me quedó mirando estupefacta.

Fin del primer flashback

Y como ustedes pueden imaginar después de aquel tórrido encuentro Edward me buscó y le fue fácil encontrarme gracias a mi ficha. Me explicó que nada mas irme llamó a su amigo Riley, mi supuesto jefe, quien le confirmo que él no había mandando ese día ningún… regalo para él. Me dijo que Riley era un amigo de toda la vida dueño de un club. Él siempre se estaba metiendo con él por su vida un tanto…ermitaña. Su amigo se divertía burlándose por su muy escasa vida sexual, pero en el fondo era un buen amigo y lo hacía por su bien pues era consciente de que su problema era la soledad una total y enorme soledad. Su familia era encantadora y los quería pero su hermana y su novio Jasper, así como sus padres, derrochaban amor por los cuatro costados y su otro hermano Emmett siempre andaba enamoriscado de alguna o de otra. Él no servía para salir con una mujer solo por puro y simple sexo, buscaba algo más, buscaba lo que tenían sus padres y al no encontrarlos había llegado un momento en que se sentía tan solo que terminó aceptando la apuesta que le lanzó su amigo, un encuentro sexual en un sitio peligroso como puede ser su propia consulta.

Me aseguró que había sentido algo muy profundo durante nuestra velada en su consulta y deseaba intentar algo conmigo, comenzar una relación. Que esa fría propuesta había sido un modo de retenerme aunque fuera con dinero ya que pensaba que yo era una…puta. Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a aceptar una relación con un hombre cuyo deporte favorito era…aceptar los regalos de su amigo, ¿Cómo podía yo saber que lo que contaba era verdad y que todo había sido una apuesta? El problema fue que él no estaba dispuesto a aceptar mi negativa así que un mes más tarde...

Segundo flashback

Mi buena, nótese el sarcasmo, amiga Jessica me había convencido para que saliese con ella y su novio Mike a una discoteca. Según ella desde que había roto con el innombrable parecía una monja de clausura, claro que mi pobre amiga no tenía ni idea del tórrido encuentro paciente/doctor acaecido un mes antes. Para no oírla más ya que Jessica cuando se ponía pesada era horrible, accedí a ir con ellos.

Y aquí estaba yo en medio de la pista de baile junto a mis dos amigos bailando una canción bastante caliente y con un modelito de esos que enseñan más que insinúan. Pero ya llevaba unos cuantos mojitos así que…me daba lo mismo. De repente noté como alguien me cogía por detrás y se ponía a seguir mi ritmo con unos movimientos que… ¡ay madrecita del amor hermoso! ¿Por qué siempre me pasaba esto a mí…?

—No pensarías que me había olvidado de ti –me dijo una voz que reconocí de inmediato y que me calentó de arriba abajo poniendo especial atención en mi zona más sensible, bueno…más sensible a él –llevo vigilándote desde que me dijiste que no, esperando mi oportunidad, hoy no te escapas –me dijo al oído al tiempo que mecía su cuerpo al mismo ritmo que el mío en unos movimientos tan provocadores, sugestivos, calientes y seductores que mis bragas empezaron a mojarse en el acto. En verdad era provocadora, muy provocadora su forma de bailar, de moverse, de hacerme notar su erección totalmente pegada allá donde dicen que la espalda pierde su nombre. Y yo…yo que podía hacer sino seguir bailando, no podía resistirme a él, era superior a mí.

—¿Se puede saber que quieres ahora?, ¿ya te has cansado de follar "pacientes" en tu consulta?

—No he follado con ninguna otra mujer desde que lo hice contigo, todo fue una estúpida apuesta. Me has calado muy hondo Bella Swan, tienes que ser mía. Como ya te digo llevo vigilándote todo este tiempo. De esta noche no pasas, tienes que ser mía Bella Swan. Te deseo, ¿es que no ves como me tienes?

Y sin más preámbulos me cogió de la mano y me llevó a su coche, un volvo plateado precioso, y a toda velocidad me llevó a lo que se supone era su apartamento. Una vez allí me hizo entrar y me condujo hasta un sillón colocando los asientos de manera que estuviéramos más cómodos y me hizo tumbar pidiéndome, eso sí, permiso con la mirada.

—Perdona pero la habitación esta en el segundo piso y sinceramente no llego, luego si quieres la estrenamos—. Me tumbó del todo sobre el sillón y se puso encima de mí besándome la cara, la barbilla, los labios mientras su mano desabrochaba con premura los botones de mi blusa.

—No sabes cuánto deseo estar dentro de ti otra vez, me dijo mientras atacaba mis labios e introducía sin permiso su lengua dentro de ellos. Los botones de mi blusa estaban todos desabrochados y me incorporó para quitármela, mi sujetador y mi falda fueron detrás. Volvió a tumbarme sobre el cálido asiento del sofá y siguió atacando mis labios con precisión, con movimientos exactos y correctos, los justos para hacer que mis bragas colapsaran y mi cuerpo se tensase con la anticipación. Sus labios dejaron los míos y bajaron por mis pechos desnudos donde se detuvo lamiéndolos y acariciándolos con su lengua mientras que sus manos bajaban para llegar a mi reino, ese que solo él sabía cómo conquistar. Sus dedos implacables se introdujeron en mí una vez que se hubo desecho de mis bragas y se movían haciendo círculos, entrando y saliendo, volviéndome loca, completamente loca. Mis manos ansiosas por tocarlo buscaron la cremallera de su jeans bajándola lo más deprisa que mis propios estallidos de placer me permitían. Edward se incorporó un poco para ayudarme y bajó sus pantalones hasta sus pies junto a sus bóxers liberando una protuberancia tan enorme que me pregunté cómo era posible que eso cupiera dentro de mí. Pero cabía, vamos si cabía. Y lo comprobé, valla si lo comprobé ya que de repente lo sentí dentro de mí, muy dentro de mí. Sin salir de mi interior me incorporó y se las apañó para que quedara sentada sobre él consiguiendo un ángulo de penetración que…oh por Dios en mi vida había experimentado una cosa así ¿Dónde estaba este hombre cuando decidí dejar de ser virgen?

—Muévete Isabella, muévete que hoy no estás atada y quiero que me cabalgues –y eso fue suficiente para que mi cuerpo respondiera como un autómata y empezara a moverme con fuerza, subiendo y bajando, entrando y saliendo. Subía y volvía a dejarme caer de golpe mientras sentía como su miembro penetraba en mi cada vez más duro.

—Ya no puedo más, no lo resisto, toda tú eres irresistible, córrete conmigo, lleguemos juntos a la cumbre.

Y juntos llegamos, vaya si llegamos, subimos y descendimos de nuevo quedando uno encima del otro recuperando nuestras fuerzas.

Ese día me llevó a casa entre disculpas y más disculpas por confundirme aquella vez con una de las chicas de su amigo. Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a ceder tan pronto. Bueno…mi mente no estaba dispuesta, pero mi cuerpo…ese era asunto aparte. Pero la batalla mente versus cuerpo la ganó mi mente…de momento.

Unos días más tarde me encontraba con una especie de depresión extraña que no sabía como había aparecido y mucho menos el porqué así que me fui a pasear por un parque cercano a casa. Al llegar frente a un hermoso lago me detuve y me senté a contemplar los patos y los miles de peces de colores que vivían en ese espació. No le vi acercarse, solo lo sentí cuando por detrás me rozó el lóbulo de mi oreja y me habló al oído muy, muy bajito y sensual.

—Yo paseando tan tranquilo y ¿con que me encuentro?, a una ninfa de los bosques, una diosa convertida en mujer.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces aquí? –le pregunté levantándome para encararlo de frente. Bueno eso de decir que me levanté es una licencia poética bastante inexacta, porque no me llegué a levantar ni un poquito ya que me agarró del brazo y me tumbó sobre la hierba poniéndose justo encima de mí.

—No has contestado a mí…pregunta –le dije o más bien trate de decirle cuando su boca dejó la mía para que yo pudiera respirar aunque solo fuera un poco.

—Ya lo sabes, te lo dije la ultima vez, no pararé hasta conseguirte —me contestó entre besos y besos que descendían desde mi cuello pasando por mi clavícula hasta detenerse en mis pechos. Bajó hasta el principio de la camiseta que llevaba y sin que tuviera opción a decir no, me la quitó de un tirón levantándome suavemente para que pudiera salir por mi cabeza. Un momento ¿he dicho antes de que me diera opción a decir no?, ¿es que acaso quería yo decir no?, pero si con este hombre si iban al cuerno mi fuerza de voluntad y solo quedaba de mi un cuerpo traicionero que respondía y se convulsionaba ante cada toque.

—No pensarás que lo vamos a hacer aquí.

—Preferiría mi apartamento…o en su defecto el tuyo, tú eliges.

— ¿Tu apartamento? — le dije dando un grito, bueno más que un grito fue un fuerte gemido ya que su lengua estaba jugando de tal manera con mis pezones que como siempre mis bragas ya estaban empezando a notar los estragos de su cercanía–. Ya me llevaste engañada allí el otro día y te dije que no volvería a follar en ningún lugar contaminado por las muchas y variadas zorras que has llevado allí a lo largo de los años que haga que…bueno…ya sabes.

—Tú eres la primera que ha pisado mi apartamento mi diosa, a nadie más he llevado, solo tengo deseos de llevarte a ti para perderme por horas en tu cuerpo tan hermoso. Pero si prefieres tu casa me da igual puestos a perderse da lo mismo un sitio que otro.

—Y si yo no quiero que te pierdas

—Lo estas deseando –me contestó frotando su muy grande erección contra mí y haciendo que mi cuerpo respondiera al movimiento frotándose a su vez contra él –lo ves como lo deseas, deseas perderte en mi tanto como yo en ti –agregó levantándose y tomándome en sus brazos de improviso, me llevó hasta un árbol cercano aprisionándome contra la madera del mismo y su cuerpo. Con un rápido y ágil movimiento bajo la cremallera de mis jeans para introducir sus manos dentro de mí comprobando con arrogancia lo mojada que estaba. Pero yo no iba a ser menos, no señor, ¿quiere jugar? pues Bella Swan jugaría. Le empujé un poco para que se apartara de mí dejándolo un poco sorprendido lo que me dio tiempo para ponerme de rodillas en el suelo bajando la cremallera de su pantalón y liberando su enorme serpiente de dentro de su guarida. La agarré con ambas manos apretando suavemente y empecé a moverla arriba y abajo con movimientos lentos y precisos. Un grito se escuchó en la noche, un grito de placer, de enorme e intenso placer, sin previo aviso me la metí en la boca y succioné tan profundamente que su glande tocaba mi garganta. La lamí y la mordisqueé entre gemido y gemido aprisionándola con mis labios para exprimir todo lo que pudiera de él. En un movimiento inesperado sacó su erección de mi boca y se arrodilló junto a mi sentándome encima de él y penetrándome de un sólo golpe, en un giro rápido nos dio la vuelta sin salir de mi quedando él encima.

—No es así como quiero poseerte Isabella, quiero a mi polla dentro de ti, no en tu boca –me dijo mientras los dos tumbados en la hierba nos movíamos al unisonó. Sus labios volvieron a bajar hasta mis pechos donde su lengua hizo maravillas, sí señor, autenticas maravillas con mis pezones que se mostraban erguidos y dispuestos para la acción. Y yo que no podía ser menos, toqué y besé cada parte de su piel que quedaba a mi alcance porque lógicamente la camisa había salido disparada junto con mi camiseta. Estuvimos moviéndonos lentamente durante un buen rato, explorándonos el uno al otro, degustándonos hasta que poco a poco nuestros movimientos se fueron haciendo cada vez más poderosos e intensos y juntos explotamos en uno de esos orgasmos en los que te dejas la vida…y algo más.

Una vez que hubimos recuperado nuestras respiraciones y antes de que le pudiera dar el tortazo de rigor, me cogió en sus brazos y me llevó hasta su coche en lo que se dice un pis pas, me empujó dentro echando el seguro para que no pudiera escapar y dando un rápido rodeo se metió por la puerta del conductor.

—Se puede saber donde me llevas, maldito putero de mierda –le dije toda cabreada, bueno más bien disimulando que estaba cabreada.

—Tú eliges, o prefieres que te trate como a una zorra y en ese caso iremos a mi consulta o prefieres que lo haga como a una dama, en ese caso iremos a mi apartamento.

—Te he dicho que yo no follo en un lugar en donde lo han hecho dios sabe cuántas zorras.

—Ok en ese lugar vamos a mi consulta porque como ya sabes aunque no quieras creerlo con la única que he hecho el amor allí eres tú, pero decididamente prefiero mi apartamento —¿qué?, pero si es a ese lugar en concreto al que me refería. Sin darme tiempo a replicar más me vi yendo inexorablemente hacia su casa. Al igual que la primera vez que estuve aquí el sitio parecía inmaculado, limpio y ordenado. Estaba claro que lo limpiaba una mujer casia diario porque era imposible que un hombre lo tuviera tan pulcro. Pero se veía muy masculino, muy…él. Sin darme tiempo a expresar mi opinión sobre el entorno me volvió a cargar llevándome hasta el baño donde sin pedir permiso me sacó toda la ropa y me depósito en la bañera la cual comenzó a llenar de agua mientras él se desvestía a su vez. Se metió detrás de mí y con una esponja de baño empezó a masajear mi clítoris de una forma gloriosa, dando pequeños golpecitos, llevándome con ello a la total y completa locura. La esponja fue sustituida por su mano y sus dedos, que invadieron mi intimidad, provocaron que me retorciera y me retorciera encima de su enorme erección que cada vez adquiría dimensiones más considerables. Sin darme tiempo a respirar me levantó sentándome sobre él y en la misma posición que estábamos, es decir, con la espalda pegada a su pecho me envistió por detrás. Me fue penetrando muy lentamente, disfrutando del momento, deleitándose con él. Mis piernas estaban dobladas sobre mis rodillas en un escorzo casi imposible y sus envites y movimientos eran cada vez más certeros y profundos. Cuando vio que íbamos a llegar llevó una mano a mi clítoris y lo estimulo para que mi éxtasis llegara con más rapidez y explotamos juntos en un orgasmo que arrasó con toda nuestra cordura.

Esa noche hicimos el amor de mil y una posturas, muchas de ellas que ni siquiera conocía. Me dio besos por todas partes pidiéndome perdón por tratarme así.

—Edward –le dije en un momento de relax –es que así no se consigue el perdón. Nos hemos visto tres veces y en las tres hemos tenido estos…llamémosles encuentros. En resumidas cuentas, no puedes llegar y coger lo que te interesa sin más.

—Parece ser que es de la única forma que nos entendemos Bella Swan, por eso lo hago. Pero quiero que salgamos por ahí en una cita convencional, que hablemos, que nos conozcamos y que veas la persona que hay detrás de aquel que conociste en mi consulta.

—¿Y qué hay de eso?

—¿Qué hay de qué?

—De tus actividades en el trabajo.

—Ya te dije que esa fue la primera vez y que solo respondía a la apuesta que me lanzó mi amigo, una especie de reto si quieres verlo así. Pero desde que tú estuviste allí y robaste mi corazón es imposible que pueda haber ninguna otra.

—No sé si creerte.

—Tenemos toda la noche –me dijo cerniéndose sobre mi y atacando mi boca de nuevo.

Fin del segundo Flashback

Unos cuantos perdones más, seguidos de muchos besos, caricias y…lo siguiente, cedí antes sus ruegos e iniciamos una relación que duró un año hasta que se vio truncada por culpa de la zorra de Tanya, una amiga de su hermana Alice quien me dijo en una ocasión que estaba harta de ella y que no le caía nada bien. Tuve claro desde el primer momento que estaba detrás de él, pero Edward nunca le hizo caso. Nunca…hasta ese momento en que ella supo jugar muy bien sus cartas e hizo a la perfección su papel de amiga que consuela. Ella le hizo creer a Edward que yo le estaba engañando con Jacob Black mi ex novio el cual había vuelto a aparecer en mi vida sin que nadie le llamase. No me dio tiempo a explicarle, no me dio tiempo a nada, cogió el petate y se fue, se fue lejos a otro país a estudiar un máster en ginecología que unos días atrás había rechazado por quedarse conmigo, cosa que a mí no me hacía gracia ya que hacer ese máster que le ayudaría en su carrera era su sueño, tanto es así que estaba valorando la posibilidad de dejarlo todo e irme con él.

Tres años más tarde me escribió una carta en la que me decía que había descubierto el engaño de Tanya y me pedía perdón. Me aseguraba que me amaba, que extrañaba el sexo conmigo, nuestros encuentros, las conversaciones que teníamos, las peleas, las reconciliaciones, que me extrañaba a mí. Pero yo no podía perdonarle y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva no…cuando se había marchado sin mirar atrás dejándome un regalito y sin saber de él durante tres malditos y horrorosos años.

Sumida en mis pensamientos llegué al colegio. Mientras estaba en la puerta recibiendo a mis alumnos, recordé aquel día en que engendramos a nuestra hija. Tres días antes de que Tanya soltara su bomba. Nuestra relación era…especial y digo especial porque habíamos seguido jugando y ese día tocaba encuentro causal en la playa.

Tercer flashback

—Vaya pero que tenemos por aquí ¿una sirena?

—Así es señor y no puedo llegar al agua ¿querría usted ayudarme?

—Con mucho gusto –me tomó en sus brazos y juntos nos metimos en las cálidas aguas del mediterráneo en donde estábamos pasando unos días de vacaciones, hicimos el amor dentro del agua con tanta pasión y fervor que…puede decirse que entramos dos y salimos tres. Mis piernas se aferraron a su cintura y le bajaron poco apoco el bañador mientras él con sus dientes me subía la parte de arriba del bikini al tiempo que me la desabrochaba para quitármela. Mis pezones quedaron libres y a la espera de una atención que no tardaron en recibir poniéndose erguidos como siempre lo hacían ante la impecable lengua de Edward. Sus manos bajaron por mis costados hasta llegar a las minúsculas braguitas que llevaba puestas, la cuales me fue quitando muy despacio. Yo ya había terminado con su bañador, así que nuestros sexos sueltos y libres se encontraron en un punto del camino, reconociéndose y haciéndose sitio el uno al otro. Menos mal que la playa estaba desierta porque solo se oían nuestros gemidos mezclados con el vaivén de las olas, vaivén que hacía más profunda y placentera la penetración. Nuestros labios se encontraron, nuestras miradas se conectaron, nuestros movimientos se aceleraron y el éxtasis nos alcanzó en medio de aquel mar tranquilo y cálido.

Fin del tercer flashback

Días después todo explotaba ante nuestras narices y como digo se marchó, se marchó sin mirar atrás sin preguntar y acompañado por esa furcia.

Después de aquella carta en la que me pedía perdón reanudamos una relación pero solo de amistad, era lo único que de momento podía darle, ya que yo no podía perdonarle aún que se hubiera marchado sin más y menos con esa zorra de Tanya. Pero yo no me podía resistir por mucho tiempo a los encantos de mi doctor favorito, eso ya había quedado claro en aquella famosa consulta, por lo que estaba esperando desde hacía ya algún tiempo que me propusiese ser…algo más. Pero esa proposición nunca llegaba.

Los cuatro años que habían pasado eran tiempo suficiente para que mi herida estuviera curada pero no cerrada del todo por eso le había ocultado la existencia de Cintia. Evidentemente se iba a enfadar mucho cuando se enterara pero esperaba que luego recapacitara, al fin y al cabo había creído una mentira y me había dejado sola. Además tenía a Emmett y Alice para ayudarme. Ellos siempre creyeron en mí al igual que Esme y Carlisle, su padres, pues conocían a Tanya demasiado bien y me conocían a mí. Quien parecía no conocernos era Edward

Pero no las tenía todas conmigo…esa rubia explosiva que me había presentado hacia unos meses por Skipe…Ellos decían que solo eran amigos pero…estaba claro que la rubia estaba detrás de él. Edward me había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para mí, bueno en realidad para todos ¿y si cuando llegara esa sorpresa era…? Alice y Emmett me decían que no fuera tonta que Edward me amaba más que a su vida y, aunque en un principio se enfadase por el pequeño secretito que le había ocultado, luego prevaleciera su amor por encima de todo. Pero yo era por naturaleza insegura y no podía evitar sentir celos de la rubia. Después de aquel día en que me pidió perdón no había vuelto a proponerme nada ¿y si yo había perdido mi oportunidad por tonta?

Y los días fueron pasando y había llegado el momento de enfrentarme a él y presentarle a esto…nuestra hija. El avión llegó puntual y tan puntual como el avión, salió Edward acompañado de la famosa rubia explosiva que iba colgada de su brazo como si tal cosa. Mi alma se derrumbó al verla pero cuando iba a dar media vuelta para marcharme por donde había venido con mi hija pues para mí todo estaba claro, muy claro, unos fuertes brazos me cogieron y me levantaron dándome vueltas y más vueltas al tiempo que plantaba un fuerte beso en mis labios ¿cómo era capaz?

—¿Y esta niña quién es? –me preguntó confundido cuando me dejó en el suelo. En su expresión se notaba que había hecho la conexión nada más verla.

—¿Te acuerdas de nuestro tórrido encuentro junto al mar antes de que…pasara lo que pasó?, pues ahí tienes el resultado –le solté a lo bruto y sin anestesia ya que estaba muy cabreada y dolida.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –me preguntó visiblemente enfadado, pero la presencia de la rubia hizo hervir mi sangre y no medí mis palabras.

—Bueno si no recuerdo mal, te fuiste con una zorra y ahora vuelves con otra. Pero no te preocupes, sigue con tu rubia que yo me quedo con mi hija. Tranquilo que no te voy a reclamar nada, la he sacado adelante todos estos años y así seguirá siendo. Monta una consulta que puede que te haga falta y sigue jugando a los médicos con tu zorra —le dije dando media vuelta y marchándome junto a mi hija

—Tú no me quieres, ya sabía yo que no me ibas a querer –le dijo mi pequeño ángel antes de que saliésemos las dos juntas de aquel aeropuerto dejando a Edward plantado en el sitio.

—De verdad que eres un auténtico gilipollas –escuché como decía Alice mientras salía detrás de mí junto con Jasper, ¿cómo te atreves a aparecer por aquí del brazo de otra…mujer? Y yo que siempre te he defendido cuando la pobre se quejaba de que tenías algo con ella.

—Alice, Bella y Edward habían roto él no está haciendo nada malo –escuché que Jasper le iba diciendo mientras me seguían.

—Pero él fue un imbécil marchándose y dejándola abandonada y además ahora le estaba dando esperanzas ¿te atreves a llevarme la contraria Jasper Hale? –dijo mi amiga mirando a Jasper de forma muy amenazante lo que provocó que éste tragara saliva al tiempo que ponía cara de pánico.

No pudimos llegar más que a la puerta porque una mano decorada con un esmalte de uñas rojo chillón me detuvo.

—Bella, me parece que estás cometiendo el mismo error que Edward cometió hace años. Sois tal para cual, hacéis caso de lo que veis y no os paráis a preguntar. Yo no tengo ningún interés amoroso por Edward, he venido con él por…por…—en ese momento me cogió del brazo y me llevó a un rincón aparte —Bella yo creía que mis padres había muerto en un accidente y…resulta que es mentira…yo fui secuestrada, cuando me enteré los busqué y mi búsqueda me llevó hasta Edward…ellos viven aquí…he venido a…conocerlos…Edward me está ayudando porque…Jasper Hale es mi hermano.

—Doble, triple, cuádruple y quíntuple mierda, ¡que metedura de pata!

Me volví y pude ver a Edward que tenía en brazos a nuestra hija y con lagrimas en los ojos la estaba diciendo algo, no podía escuchar bien pero era algo hermoso ya que mi niña también estaba llorando y por su carita esas lagrimas era de alegría. Me acerqué a ellos.

—Me parece que he caído en el mismo error que tú hace años ¿me perdonas?

—Creo que tenemos que hablar –me dijo muy serio. ¿Vamos a tu casa?

—Llegamos a mi modesto apartamento y al entrar mi niña le tomó de la mano llevándole a dar una recorrido turístico por todo el sitio mientas yo iba a la cocina a preparar algo de cena.

—Cenamos en un ambiente más o menso distendido debido a la presencia de Cintia. Una vez que esta se marchó a dormir y que Edward voluntariamente le leyese un cuento, nos marchamos al salón y con una copa en la mano nos sinceramos el uno al otro.

—En primer lugar Edward tengo que decirte que lamento haberte ocultado la existencia de Cintia, pero como digo tú te marchaste con esa zorra y luego tras pedirme perdón, siempre tenias una excusa para no venir.

—En primer lugar –respondió imitando mi frase –yo no me marché con ninguna zorra, Tanya vino detrás de mí y la despedí con cajas destempladas desde el primer día y no he vuelto a saber más de ella. Fue el propio Jacob Black quien apareció un día en el hospital donde hacía el máster y me contó que nunca hubo ningún lio entre vosotros, que todo fue un plan urdido por Tanya haciéndoos unas fotos tomadas en momentos que a simple vista podían parecer incorrectos, pero que no eran más que un intercambio de unos amigos que hace tiempo que no se veían. Tanya se escondió para haceros esas fotos comprometedoras sin que os dierais cuenta, luego me las envió a mi correo de forma anónima. Por lo visto él se enteró porque fue la propia Tanya quien le propuso el plan pensando que seguía enamorado de ti. Pero Jacob no accedió ya que tenía por novia a la que hoy en día es su esposa y que fue con él al hospital. Por lo visto Tanya siguió por libre pero él no se entero hasta tres años después que regresó junto a su esposa.

—Bien eso concuerda ya que Jacob marchó de nuevo aquella misma noche y no le volví a ver hasta después de ese tiempo y efectivamente me habló de su novia Leah.

—Muy arrepentido –prosiguió Edward —me puse en contacto contigo, pero no me perdonaste, al menos no del todo y eso me destruyó pero fui consciente de que todo fue mi culpa así que me propuse reconquistarte aunque fuera por internet. Las cosas no se dieron como yo quería, solo éramos amigos y fue por eso por lo que evitaba volver aquí, Si ya era difícil para mi ser solo tu amigo vía internet imagina como hubiera sido teniéndote delante sin poder tocarte ni besarte —me dijo empezando a tocarme sugerentemente ascendiendo desde mis muslos hasta mis pechos—. Así que dada la situación soy yo el que también debo pedir perdón. Te amo Bella Swan, nunca deje de hacerlo, ver aquellas fotos me dolió, pero más me dolió tu ausencia y darme cuenta de que te había perdido por mi estupidez. Quiero de verdad tu perdón, tu autentico perdón y que volvamos a ser una pareja – mientras me decía todo esto su mano subía y bajaba desde mis pechos a mis muslos y viceversa y a mí me estaba haciendo entrar en combustión solo con ese toque.

—Te perdono si tu…me perdonas a mi –le contesté con la voz ronca por la excitación llevando mi mano a su entrepierna.

—Con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

— Cásate conmigo –me dijo tumbándome contra el sillón y cerniéndose sobre mí. Y ya íbamos otra vez para allá.

—No quieres saber la contestación a tu pregunta –le dije entre mordiscos en los labios y besos.

—No tengo prisa, me acabarás diciendo que sí ya lo veras.

—Y si no lo hago

—Ya sabes lo insistente que puedo llegar a ser –me dijo atacando de nuevo mi boca acallando del todo lo que le iba a responder.

Ya sabéis como nos conocimos y lo que paso después ¿queréis saber cómo sigue y lo que le contesté?


End file.
